Fleur-de-Lis
by The Great Weiss Shark
Summary: A tiny tavern in the heart of Atlas helps bring two unlikely people together. WhiteRose (prompt request based story. Instructions inside)


**Sharky here with a special treat! The requirements are simple, folks. Leave a review here or an Ask on tumblr with the following:**

**1. Name of a drink. **

**2. What it's made of. **_Please be as specific as you can or else I'll be forced to take creative liberty and alter it._

**3. Sign your request with your name or handle. **_Any prompts sent in without one will be ignored. I want to properly name the person the segment is dedicated to._

**Make sure to share this with your friends, because us bartenders love being part of the party!**

And be sure to check out my tumblr (link inside my profile) to see the accompanying image!

* * *

><p><strong>Fleur-de-Lis<strong>

_ The Great Weiss Shark_

* * *

><p>My promotion to sergeant came with a free, non-refundable one-way ticket to the Kingdom of Atlas. And all I did to earn such an honor was stop a criminal mastermind from blowing up the City of Vale—y'know, no big deal. Typical Tuesday afternoon stuff. One stupid act of selfless heroism and my life gets turned upside down in return. I got shipped off with barely a day's notice, my friends and family couldn't even say goodbye. Though on the brightside I at least got to bring my dog with me. Yay?<p>

After getting settled in my new apartment, I left to explore the town with Crescent Rose—my dog if you haven't already guessed. My best friend, my only friend…

We went to the park two blocks away, I could hardly walk in the knee-deep snow, but Crescent Rose seemed to love it. She was jumping and digging whenever she could, that silly little fluffball was covered head to toe with snow. I practically had to drag her home when I noticed the sun going down.

It was during the walk back home when I noticed a quaint little tavern called Fleur-de-Lis. A sign on the door said that dogs were allowed in as long as they remained on a leash, and at the time I was feeling kinda hungry so I went in. Crescent Rose seemed a little apprehensive at first, she never did take closed spaces well, but seeing the other dogs put her at ease. We beelined for the bar and there's where I met her.

Snow-white hair that swayed past her hips, shining under the dim light like fine silk threads. She had sharp, well-defined features and haunting Alice blue eyes that tore my soul asunder. I knew this feeling—I hated this feeling.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" she asked, her voice tight and guarded, not even bothering to check my ID.

"Oh great, a short joke! You're so creative. And aren't you a little too grouchy to be a bartender?" I shot back flinging my ID onto the wood, the bartender looked at it and flicked it back. "Am I old enough for you now?"

"What do you want?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned victoriously. "A menu would be great." She looked me oddly and pointed to… a menu. "Oh. When did you—whatever. Something red and fruity." I hid my face behind the leather-bound menu, peeking over it only to see the annoyingly smug crooked grin the bartender was giving me.

"Red and _fruity _just like you, I presume," she half chuckled, "Ms. Rose?"

The blush on my face intensified. My heart picked raced at the sound of my surname slipping through her glossy lips. "Can it. You don't even know me."

"That can be easily changed," she whispered in a husky tone that sent me reeling back.

"D-Did you just hit on me?" I asked her flabberghasted.

"Take it as you will." She shrugged nonchalantly and placed a tall glass over a coaster in front of me. "Strawberry Mint Mojito—red and fruity just as you requested."

I accepted the beverage noting the muddled chunks of strawberries (my absolute favourite food) and torn mint leaves. A red and white mini-umbrella, skewered through a whole strawberry, rested against the salted rim of the glass. I took a tentative sip and instantly fell in love with it.

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee." the undeniably gorgeous bartender said introducing herself. "And it is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Rose."

The mojito tasted sour at first, but the ripe strawberries mixed with flecks of sea salt sweetened it up right away, but the most distinctive flavour I could recall was the mint—mellow and fresh, like the start of a new romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Mint Mojito<strong>

2 Large, ripe strawberries cut into chunks

2 Mint leaves torn and muddled with strawberries

1 oz vodka

1 Part sours mix

2 Parts citrus soda

_**Requested by: **_Lawsonhawk

* * *

><p><strong>So Lawsonhawk, did you guess right?<strong>


End file.
